Imprinted For Life
by alisonlynn
Summary: Yes...the title stinks. Sorry. Anyway, spiolers for Breaking Dawn. Jacob's conversations with his beloved as thier life continues, and begins again. Renacob!


"Jacob?" came the whisper through the cold night. The night may have been as frigid as the girl's parents' touch, but she was warm, curled next to the best space heater on the whole darn planet, in her opinion. She knew Seth may challenge Jacob, at least to Lianna, one of the new pack members, but to her the red werewolf would always be the best.

"Mmm?" the sleepy reply drifted from her shoulder.

"Nothing," Reneesme, commonly known as Nessie, whispered. "I just wanted to hear your voice. Go back to sleep."

The incredibly large man uncurled himself, stretched, and slung an arm around her companionably. "Naw. Too awake now anyway. Thanks a lot." Here he tickled her teasingly, a just punishment for waking him up. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking."

"Well then. That's never good, is it?" Now it was Nessie's turn to tickle her best friend into submission. "Ok! Ok! I yield!" he cried, trying semi-successfully to pull himself into a normal position. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just school and stuff. Mom and Dad are making me go. Why can't you come too?" she pulled him into a hug, letting pictures of her worry flow into his mind.

"I'm sorry Ness. I wish I could come! But I don't think I'd fit in those desks anymore…."

Nessie giggled. "You're probably right." Then the giggles turned into loud peals of laughter. "But I'd love to see you try!"

He laughed too, mostly just listening to her, loving the sound of her joy. "Don't worry though. I'll always be here if you need me."

She pulled him close. "I know, Jacob. You're my best friend."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jacob?" the same voice whispered again. She was now a year older, or at least a year had passed since she'd hugged him in their treehouse. She was now nearing 18, as was he. They were once again in their treehouse, sitting on the floor as he kept her warm.

Edward and Bella would have never agreed to them being alone up there if it wasn't for the fact that Edward was probably listening to their thoughts right now. Jacob's definitely.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, knowing he'd be pretending to be wide awake any second now anyway.

"Are you awake?"

"Well, I am now!" he cried, tickling her again, as he did every time she woke him up unnecessarily. Just because _she_ didn't need as much sleep as he did was no reason to constantly do this.

As soon as she could stop laughing, she turned serious. "Jacob…um…I have a confession."

He raised an eyebrow, and it made him look so silly she had to cover her mouth to ensure no giggles escaped. "What would this confession be?"

"Well…Jacob…I think…I think I love you," She finished quietly, her eyes falling to her lap.

Jacob's eyes went wide. "Nessie…are you sure?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." She raised her eyes to his for a moment, ready to look away if he looked like he was trying to find an easy way to tell her no. She saw longing, and a look quite similar to the one she saw in her parents' eyes when they looked at each other. She saw a tenderness, and a hesitancy, and an eagerness, and a lot of joy. She saw Jacob's heart.

He moaned softly, so quietly a normal girl wouldn't have heard, and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that."

Then his mouth slowly lowered to meet hers, and she got just a taste of how it felt to be held on this planet by someone standing right next to you.

Edward growled deep in his throat, and glared out the window. "We never should have let them built that tree house."

"Did she realize it?" Bella asked, snuggling next to her husband.

"Yes," he growled, "You'd better give her 'The Talk' soon."

Bella groaned, then smirked. "And you get the pleasure of giving Jacob his 'Talk'."

Edward groaned too. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jacob?" the whisper came again.

"Mmm?"

Nessie took a deep breath. "What happened with you and my mom?"

Jacob had to hide a smile. He'd been waiting for this. "I loved her."

"And…did she love you?"

"Yes. In a way, I suppose. But I guess I'm glad she ended up with your dad in the end."

"You guess?" she cried, whacking him with a pillow. She knew it wouldn't matter. With his wolfy strength, the only that affected him was tickling.

He laughed. "Yes, I loved her. I still do, in a way. But it's…different, from how I love you."

She smiled. "You know you don't have to defend yourself or anything. I'm not going to accuse you of cheating on me with my mom!"

They both laughed at that.

Jacob curled up next to her again, and she sighed, laying her head on his. "I love you too," she said before he drifted into unconsciousness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jacob?" It was the same girl, the same wolf, and the same voice, but they were no longer in the tree house. Now, they were in their own house, far away from the mind of a protective father in law.

The two had been married for a little over a year now, and Nessie was getting bored. Not with Jacob. Never with Jacob. But if you're going to live forever, you need _some_ way to occupy your time.

"Mmm?" the usual reply brushed the back of her neck as her husband crept up behind her.

"Mom told me how I was conceived."

"What!?" Jacob's eyes went wide, "And you _listened_ to her?"

"Oh no! Not…that part…. Just…she got me thinking. Could we have a baby?"

"I'm sure we could," he said, inwardly panicking. "Why? Do you…want to?"

She turned to face him. "Yes," she murmured, the desperation pouring into her voice. She could understand now why Rosalie had been so intent on Nessie being born. She could understand why Esme would adopt six vampire teens, needing children so bad. She could understand why her mom had almost let her kill her from the inside.

Jacob gulped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. More than anything."

He looked at her eyes, so like her mother's, but then nothing like anything else he'd seen before. He saw the longing. He saw the hope. He saw the idea of having children. He decided he could like that too.

He took her hand, and pulled her into a kiss before leading her to the bedroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Jacob?" the voice said again, and certainly not for the last time. There was excitement badly hidden in her tone.

"What?" he asked, deciding to mix it up a little.

"Guess what?" Nessie said, a huge smile showing in her eyes.

"Um…your parents gave us Isle Esme?"

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted, not even dignifying that guess with a a glare.

His eyes went wide. "A…baby? In…there?" He pointed to her middle region.

She grinned bigger than he ever thought possible. "Yup!"

He slowly let his shaking hands move down toward her stomach. This time, they weren't shaking from anger, or from the wolf trying to break free.

Jacob could feel his own grin splitting his face, and he could feel the ache of nameless emotion building in his chest. Her hands joined his, and they stood there for a while, just them, each other, and their child.

And a few months later, Bellissima Alice Black came into the world. They call her Bella.

A/N- well, I'm pretty sure Bellissima is Italian for beautiful. Either way, it's a cool name. Um…sorry if there wasn't much plot. And if this is too much like my other story, Lucky. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
